1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picnic table and benches with collapsible legs to allow for easy portability and storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Spring and summer are ideals times of year for outdoor activities especially sports, fairs and picnics. Many parks and amusement centers provide picnic tables that are setup year round to allow for continuous access for families and friends to gather and share snacks and meals. Often at home, picnic tables are used periodically when the family wishes to host a meal outdoors. Because most picnic tables are large, heavy and awkward to move, a family may leave the table outside for the entire spring and summer, and then move it into a storage shed or garage during the cold months. If the picnic table is left out for the season, a large area of the yard is consumed with the table thereby preventing use of that area while the table is out.
As an alternative, some families may opt to set up portable furniture to use temporarily during the short summer months. These pieces are commonly made from plastic or aluminum for easy transport and storage. But since they are made from such a lightweight material, they are often flimsy and unstable. Many times the plastic chairs will crack or break after a few uses, thereby requiring repeated purchases. Also, the aluminum tables are not sturdy enough to support settings for an entire meal, thus limiting their practical use as an eating table.
Therefore, it would be beneficial in the art to provide outdoor dining furniture that is portable for use whenever and wherever needed by a user. It would also be desirable in the art to provide outdoor dining furniture that is portable, compact, lightweight and functional for repeated use.